Rockabye Heroes
by MayShadow19
Summary: Summary: Single mothers of the PJO and HoO series raising their demigod child(ren). Mainly focused on Percy and Leo. Song-fic. No pairings, just mother and son relationship.
1. Disclaimer

Summary: Single mothers of the PJO and HoO series raising their demigod child(ren). Mainly focused on Percy and Leo. Song-fic. No pairings, just mother and son relationship.

Genre: Family, General

Author's Note: Happy Mother's Day! Also, it's better to read "20 Things You Didn't know about the Stoll Brothers" by TkeleChoG because I have used this story as a reference.

Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or HoO characters, they belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own the song Rockabye, it belongs to Clean Bandit (which features Sean Paul and Anne-Marie)

My first (fan/song) -fic

*Because of fan fiction rules on this website, I'm not allowed to copy any works that's not my own (including lyrics) so if you want to see my full story, go to Wattpad and there should be the same story but with all the lyrics on it. Enjoy the story though!*

* * *

Thank you to all the mothers in the world who care for their child and….

Special thanks to my mom for always being there for me, even though I might not show my appreciation all the time.


	2. Jackson

**AN/ Go to some kind of page with the lyrics for the song to "follow along" with the story. Basically where ever there is "+•+•+" then that is where a lyric "stanza" is at.**

* * *

 **+•+•+**

She smiled at her son in her arms as beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead. After 12 hours of painful labor passed she finally gets to see her beautiful baby boy, who looks so much like his father.

Since this moment on, she promised herself and her son that she will protect him with her life.

 **+•+•+**

She dropped her bag and keys onto the floor while closing the door after a long day at work. Life hasn't been easy for her, but she's pulling through. She survived the death of her parents and uncle while enduring other hardships life has thrown at her. Soon, life got better after she met Him. Her dream man who soon left her a beautiful son as his parting gift. Though she does miss her lover, she continued her life happily with a new addition that she had to care for every day. She named her son Percy, short for Perseus, whom is now her life.

She navigated her way from the front door of her small apartment to the living room, where the babysitter was waiting for her pay. Once paid, she left the single mother in her apartment as the mother went upstairs to see her son sleeping peacefully on the bed in their bedroom.

 **+•+•+**

Sally entered the room, taking a quick shower before lying down right beside her beloved son. As she looked at him, she smiled at the fact that he was becoming more like his father, more physically rather than mentally.

She stroked his hair as she told him, "No one's ever gonna hurt you, Percy. I'm gonna give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you do."

 **+•+•+**

Falling asleep from her exhausting day, she tells him in a sleepy voice, "Your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life, you're gonna grow and have a good life. I'm gonna do what I've got to do to make sure that happens."

 **+•+•+**

She smiled at him as they were walking along the shoreline at Montauk.

He ran ahead, his feet splashing against the waves coming from the ocean. He bent down to pick up a pretty shell and ran back to his mother to show her what he just found buried in the sand. She thanked him for the shell and proceeded to walk along the shore line with him running ahead again, wondering how she would protect him for the monsters that are out to get him.

 **+•+•+**

She looked around at the bar and saw a man who seemed to have a strong scent surrounding him. As she approached him, she knew that he would be the one that would be able to protect her son against the monsters, even though he may not know of it.


	3. Valdez

**+•+•+**

She smiled at her sleeping baby boy after a long day at her job.

With a positive attitude, she faced life even after the hardships she had went through from her family and society itself. She lived her whole life dealing with the pressure of being a woman and not being "good enough" to handle a "man's" job as a mechanic, even though she received a college degree in mechanical engineering.

Her life became somewhat better after meeting Hephaestus since he was able to give her a baby whom she loves with all her heart. Her "mother-in-law" soon came to her after Leo's birth in order to prepare him for his life as a demigod, which made Esperanza mad since she insisted that he was far too young, still her baby.

But all that mattered to her was her son for he was her light in her not-so-luxurious life.

 **+•+•+**

Signing, she slaved away at her job, with Leo by her side since she couldn't leave him alone. But when her eyes wandered over to where he was at, her eyes twinkled with happiness when she saw him making his own little inventions after watching her work over the past years. Soon after she looked at him, he looked at her and smiled, running over to her to show his newest invention that he has created by using his imagination.

 **+•+•+**

Leo could be seen inside a workshop assisting his mother gather the needed supplies to fix some problems of a machine after working on some of his own machines. As soon as the sun set after a long day at work, her son's eyes started to droop for he was still at the age of six.

Gathering her son in her arms, she closed the shop, drove home in her car, and set her son down in their room. All the while as this happened, she sang a quiet melody of protecting him with her love for he is all that matters to her to keep him in his sleeping state.

 **+•+•+**

Smiling at her son who was working on his project, she turned back to her own project, trying to focus on her work rather than daydream of her son's father.

Leo then ran up to her, trying to grab her attention to see his newest creation. Praising her son for his majestic work, she decided that the day was done and it was time to close her little shop to go home.

They both left the shop until she realized that she must have forgotten her keys back inside the shop, telling Leo to wait for her outside.

 **+•+•+**

She suddenly felt that in that moment, that would be the last time she saw her son as she could only see the bright fiery colors of the flames blocking her view of the door which her son was on the other side of.


	4. Levesque & Zhang

**+•+•+**

Not being able to handle the stress, she fell under Mother Earth's manipulative words, telling her how terrible her daughter's father and his family is. She then moved far away from her past lovers reach to Alaska where she forced her daughter to take part in her "witchcraft" that she has been continuing for a long time to continue to make a living.

It wasn't until she was about to die when she realized what has happened because of her selfish actions. Holding her daughter in her arms, she begged her daughter's forgiveness for treating her so terribly their life together. As the walls of the cave collapsed, they held each other, maybe hoping that this action will lessen their pain.

When she regained consciousness, she saw that she was in the underworld before people who would judge where she was to be placed in the afterlife. In that moment, she knew that she would most likely go to the Fields of Punishment, until someone in the crowd stepped up and decided to share their sentencing for her to get a lower punishment.

After she was sent to the Fields of Asphodel did she realize that the person who saved her from the fields of Punishment was her own daughter Hazel.

* * *

 **+•+•+**

Holding him close to her, she tells him that he can be anything that he wishes to be as she goes on telling stories of how these great heroes before him saved people by turning into these mighty beasts, even a swarm of bees. Soon, Frank falls asleep and she joins him not to long after.

The next day, she told him that she must go to war as a soldier and be like the heroes that she spoke of in her bedtime stories. Little did she know that this would be the last time that she would see her son.


	5. DiAngelo & Grace

**+•+•+**

She tells Nico and Bianca to go to bed since their daddy would be home tomorrow but they both ask her to sing to them, just as they do every night before they go to bed in hopes to drive out all the possible nightmares that would come to haunt them on some nights. So, she sings to them, "Ooh, love, no one's ever going to hurt you, love. I'm going to give you all of my love, nobody matters like they both of you."

In a rush, her lover tries to convince her to live with him in a castle in his realm, but she refuses, saying that her kids need sunlight to live rather than darkness. She then tells him that he would protect them for he is powerful and leaves him with the kids to grab her purse that she left upstairs, unaware of the fact that she would never be in the presence of her children and lover in that life again.

* * *

 **+•+•+**

Her thoughts were distracting her from her driving. She tried to focus on the road before her in order to prevent her from crashing into something or someone, which might lead to harming Jason or Thalia, possible both including her. She wants both of her kids to have a good life, but she can't do that herself, since she knows that she is selfish and wants his attention on her, rather than their kids.

She parked her car and lead her kids out nervously to see the large building in the middle of the park. Once looking at the building for a moment, she told her daughter to grab the picnic basket because she knew that Thalia would put up a fight with her to keep her dear bother near her. When she was out of sight, she led Jason to the building where her lover's wife took him to somewhere far away, hopefully somewhere safe. A tear slipped past her barriers, and she couldn't stop them from continuing to flow down from her eyes down her face.

She knew it was her fault that Thalia left, but she didn't do anything about it. She knew she shouldn't have said those things to her, but she did anyway hoping that it'd wash away her anger. It's her fault that she lost both of her kids. But she didn't want to accept it. She knew that even if her children caught word of her death, they wouldn't come to her funeral.

That's when the bright lights came towards her at an incredible speed.


	6. Castellan & Stoll

**+•+•+**

She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She had always wanted to be a mother and now her wish has come true. She knew exactly what she wanted to do and how to raise her child when he, or she, is to be born about 6 months later.

It's been about a year since she gave birth to her baby boy when she decided to do something daring for she felt like she was meant for that particular position, for she possessed the power needed to do that particular task. Hermes tried to convince her otherwise since the laws of the Oracle of Delphi would force him to be separated from her forever, but she was determined to do this. She believed that she could take on the spirit, unaware of the curse that was placed on the Oracle decades ago.

When she stepped forward to take on the spirit, her body could not take on the spirit and she was left insane, plagued with fits where her eyes would glow green and foresee bits of her son's future as a result of the curse.

She lived her life with her son for nine years until he couldn't take her insanity anymore and left, only ever returning two times, the last only to revive her blessing for something that would eventually lead up to his death. She doesn't know that her baby boy would never return home for her peanut-butter sandwiches, burnt cookies, and Koo-Aid for his soul belongs in the Underworld on the Isle of the Blessed.

* * *

 **+•+•+**

At first, she didn't want this to happen to her, she has a job to do. It's all his fault that he got her pregnant, though others could argue with her that she was at equal blame for not making sure he used protection, but she didn't care for their opinions. Now she's stuck as a pregnant reporter without the man who got her pregnant to support her.

All she knew was that she won't take maternity leave to raise her child.

Okay, so she only expected one child to pop out of her, not two.

Even though she didn't originally want them and was going to give them up for adoption, they warmed their way into her heart. She got used to having her twin boys around her all the time, since she brought them to work often. Life was going great for her, until she lost her temper and was blasted by Zeus who was watching her from up on the sky.

Oh well, at least her kids are safe from the monsters when they are to live in Camp Half-Blood.


	7. Beckendorf & Solace

**+•+•+**

He was warm in her arms. Her precious son was sleeping peacefully in her arms, lulled to that state by the soft sound of music playing from her music box on her night stand. When she made the music box, she tried her hardest to find the right tune that Charlie would fall asleep to.

It was a quiet lullaby that always calmed down her son whenever he started to fuss about something. (She could disagree with the music because it lulled her to sleep sometimes too.)

She just got a notice, a letter from Camp Half-Blood. She smiled as she thought of her son wondering if he was going to tell her about his girlfriend once more and how he wishes that the two most important women of his life would meet.

When she opened the envelope, the paper inside didn't look the same as usual, it was folded differently than usual. Getting a little bit uncomfortable, she opened up the letter, her first thought 'it's in someone else's hand writing.'

 _Ms. Beckendorf,_

 _This letter is written to inform you of the death of your son Charles Beckendorf._

 _On the day of his death, he was out on a ship with several others. While they where out at sea, the engine on the ship malfunctioned and exploded. Many tried to get off the ship, but some of them could not, one of them being your son._

 _We have tried to give him a proper funeral but without his body, we could not give the funeral that he deserved._

 _It is not easy to express our condolences to you who allowed your son to spend time at our camp. May the knowledge of your son's brave attempt to save others rather than himself be a source of comfort to you._

 _Since—_

Tears had stopped her from continuing to read the letter of her son's death. She cried as she collapsed onto the floor and clutched the letter close to her heart, whispering her son's name over and over again, wishing that this was not true.

* * *

 **+•+•+**

Her voice ached due to the fact of her career as an alt-country singer after a long concert. As she fell on top of her bed, she smiled at the baby crib that wasn't too far from her bed. In the crib was her son Will sleeping peacefully.

Quietly, she approached her son and carefully picked him out of his crib before taking him with her onto her bed. She kept him close as she sleepily sang a lullaby for the both of them to sleep to.

He tells her of his life at Camp Half-Blood, of how great his life in camp is being the one of the best medics at the camp. He also tells her of his friends and how they saved the world through in their own way by writing stories of mythical monsters and gods. He also wrote in his most recent letter that he is now dating and he want her to meet him, his boyfriend.

She can't wait to see what kind of young man her son has fallen for.


End file.
